Good Old Times: Lily and James: A Prequel
by redhead87
Summary: Please review! This is the story of how Lily and James met all through their years in Hogwarts and *maybe* up to their deaths.


The summer sun shined through Lily's bedroom curtains and she could not be happier.  Ten-year-old Lily Evans was usually a reserved and quiet little girl, hiding in a corner or biting her nails.  Today, she decided, she would shock and amaze everyone with how friendly she could be.  She was tired of not having fun at parties because she couldn't look anywhere else but the tops of her shoes.  Today was the big community picnic, or as the kids referred to it, "the war".  Every year, families from the neighborhood always wound up fighting about the results of some dumb relay race or pie-eating contest.  However, despite the tension afterwards, the picnic always proved to be fun for most in the community and was the most anticipated event of the summer.  To Lily, it usually was just a boring day that she had to suffer through without talking to anyone, but she felt differently about it this year.

            Lily dressed quickly that morning, putting on her "Evans Family" T-shirt that her mom made for her and a pair of shorts.  Her parents took this day very seriously and it was important to them that their daughters, Lily and Petunia, had a good time.  Lily decided, instead of guilting her parents into letting her leave after an hour, that she would devote herself to having a good time.  

            "Lily, honey!" her mom called up the stairs.  "Please come down here for a minute!"

            Lily slipped on a pair of sandals and scurried down the stairs two at a time, grinning intensely.  When she reached the kitchen, she found her mom and sister, both sporting T-shirts identical to the one Lily was wearing, getting some food ready to bring to the picnic.  

            "G'morning, Lils," her sister, Petunia said.  Her voice was casual but when she looked up, she was surprised to see Lily in the T-shirt and smiling at the same time.  "You're not going to put up a fight this year?"  Lily's mother, Suzanne, looked up from her colorful fruit salad at Lily with joy sparkling in her eyes.

            "You're coming this year? And you won't complain? Or shoot daggers at your father and me?" Suzanne asked hopefully. 

            "Not this year, Mum," Lily said, smiling.  

            "Oh, sweetie, that's great.  You know how much it means to your father and me to have quality time with you girls.  Oh, you're going to have such a great time.  You and your sister should enter in the sibling three-legged race and you'll have to show off your skills in the pie-eating contest and, oh this is going to be so much fun," her mom glowed with excitement.

            Lily laughed.  "Don't freak out, mum," she replied as she sat at the table next to Petunia, who was hiding her jealousy at their mother's reaction to Lily's wanting to go to the picnic.

            "So, ladies," Lily's father said suavely as he entered the room.  "Are we 'bout ready to go?"

            "Guess what, Patrick? Lily's going for real this year!" Suzanne said to him. 

            "That's great, sweetie!" he kissed Lily on the forehead. 

            "Okay," Suzanne said, "I think we have everything ready.  We have to meet up with the Walters."

            Lily's stomach was aching as she rolled on the floor laughing harder than she had in a long time.  Laughing beside her was her best friend, Chloe Walter.  By the time the laughter had subdued, neither of them could remember why it had started, which triggered yet another laughing attack.  

            Lily never believed she could have so much fun at the picnic, which she always set in her mind as pointless and stupid.  She had talked to at least five new people and was impressing herself with her new found social skills.  She slowly got up off the ground and helped Chloe up.

            The Walters and the Evans' were pretty close, since they lived right down the block from each other and had children the same ages as each other.  Their fathers had even worked at the same office together for 12 years.  

            "They're about to start the kids pie-eating contest, Lils," Chloe smiled at her.  "Think you're ready?"

            Though Lily Evans may look small for her age, she could eat a lot if she really wanted to, though no one could ever figure out where it all went.

            "Ate a small breakfast," Lily said, grinning widely.  She patted her stomach.  "There's plenty of room left." 

            They walked over to the tables where the contest was about to begin.  Lily quickly signed up and took her place in a seat at the table which faced a small crowd that had gathered, some maybe in hopes of an argument over the results like last year.  Soon, a large platter of pies was placed in front of each of the contestants.  She glanced down the table to check out the competition.

            Next to her, sat Georgia McKnight, a plump girl with curly blond hair and a smile that could easily scare away small children.  Next to Georgia was a petite girl with short brown hair she did not recognize; next to her was Bobby Trudger, who Lily knew would not last more than 3 pies without being full.  Then on the far end of the table sat a boy she'd never seen before but felt like she knew.  He had black hair that was in dire need of a good combing and sparkling brown eyes.  He was grinning and even though he wore glasses, Lily couldn't help but think that he was a little cute…

            "Lily?" Mr. Maguire, who was hosting the contest, interrupted her thoughts.  "Ready to begin?"

            "Oh…er…" she was terribly embarrassed.  "Yeah," she mumbled.

            "Okay, good.  On your mark, get set, EAT!"  A bell rang and the crowd cheered, as the contestants began shoving pie after pie into their mouths.  Soon enough, she and the messy-haired boy seemed to be "neck and neck" for first place. 

            "Come on, Lily!" she heard Chloe shout from the crowd.

            "Keep eating, Potter!" hollered another voice.

            After a few more minutes of scrambled swallowing, time ran out and the contestants stopped eating, looking very weary and exhausted.  It was so close between her and the boy she couldn't tell who had won.  

            After a few moments of counting and comparing, Mr. Maguire announced, "Well, a very close game, folks.  In 3rd place…Georgia McKnight."  The audience applauded politely as a disgruntled Georgia snatched her ribbon from Mr. Maguire's hand and walked angrily away.  "In 2nd place…James Potter." A look of surprise spread across his face as he took his award without speaking, exchanging looks with another boy in the crowd, who also looked shocked.  "And in 1st place…Congratulations to Lily Evans!" Mr. Maguire shook her hand and handed her a blue ribbon and a gift certificate to the mall.  Lily grinned victoriously as the crowd cheered.  Chloe walked over to the tables and gave Lily a high-five.  Lily glanced over at the other boy only to see that he was staring at her.  She quickly looked away, uncomfortable with the eye contact.  But she found herself quickly looked over again.  This time the boy had moved and was now talking angrily to another boy.  They turned and walked away, Lily losing sight of them in the crowd.  

Later on the day, Lily and Chloe sat under the shade of a tree, simply enjoying being outdoors.  While other kids were having fun with a water balloon fight, the girls didn't feel up to it and just wanted to relax and talk.

"So, tell me about this boarding school you're going to in September," Lily said to Chloe.

Chloe looked a little taken back, but replied, "Oh, it's not that special, you know? I, uh, don't even want to go…but my sister went, so I have to I guess."

"Oh, well, I'm sure going to miss you.  I know you didn't go to public school before, but still, at least you were around the neighborhood and we could hang out. Now you're going to be—UGH!!! WHAT THE--" A water balloon had hit Lily right in the side of her face and water was now dripping all over her.  She looked around furiously, only to see the messy-haired boy and his friend practically rolling around on the floor laughing.  Lily stormed over to them, Chloe tailing behind her.  

"What did you do that for?" She shouted at him.

"For your reaction.  That's priceless," he replied, still laughing heartily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded.

"James Potter," he replied, grinning.  "And this is Sirius Black."

"Pleasure, girls," Sirius said to them, Lily still fuming, but Chloe smiling at him.

Sirius had black hair, like James, but Sirius' was much neater.  His eyes were grey and he, too, was good-looking.  

"Why did you do that?  I didn't do anything to you!" Lily said.

"My boy, James here, is upset because you ended his three year winning streak for that contest," Sirius said, very matter-of-factly.

"Sirius, Shut-up.  Honestly…oh, what was your name again?" James asked.

"Lily.  Lily Evans," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right.  Honestly, Lily, it was an accident that I hit you.  I meant to hit Sirius and he ducked," he looked towards Sirius for confirmation.  Sirius nodded.  "Although, it was sort of funny."

"Oh, you are so annoying!"  Lily's anger was boiling inside her.  She didn't even know why.  I mean, what he did wasn't _that bad.  But still, she was so angry, she didn't know what to do with herself._

Suddenly, a balloon flew right from the barrel of water balloons next to Lily right into James, soaking his upper half.  The three kids just looked at each other and then at Lily.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"You're a witch," James said in a whisper.

"WHAT? A witch? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I didn't touch that balloon!" she shouted defensively.

"Exactly," Sirius said.  "You didn't touch it.  And it hit James.  You must be a witch."  He paused for a moment.  "But you did it without a wand.  And how old could you possibly be? Have you started at Hogwarts yet?  You must be powerful to be able to--"

Lily was overwhelmed and still fuming with anger.  "Listen, I don't know what you're going on about or who you are, but I'm not a witch and if you don't stop calling me names…," and with that, she stormed off home, not even stopping to tell her parents she was leaving. 

Two days later, Lily moped around the house.  There was nothing to so, since her parents had taken her sister to the doctors after she'd come down with something.  She brushed her long red hair at least five times.  She'd already finished her summer homework assignments and it was too hot to go outside.  Even though she was convinced it was almost as hot inside the house, but at least she was out of the sun.  Sitting in a chair in the living room, she began re-reading one of her favorite books, when suddenly, she heard a tapping on the window.  She put her book down, looking curiously towards the window, inquiring as to what was making the noise.  A brown owl was waiting on the window ledge patiently with something in its beak.  Lily didn't quite know what to do, but she walked over to the window and opened it further, allowing it to enter the living room.  Nervously, she approached its beak and took the envelope from it.  The bird then took off out the window and up over the houses again. 

The envelope was addressed to Lily in green ink.  She stared at a seal that was placed over the flap.  _Hogwarts, she thought to herself. __This can't be…_

The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Dear Miss. Evans, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.

            Yours sincerely,

            Minerva McGonagall

            _Deputy Headmistress_

Lily's mind was racing so fast she could hardly keep up with it.  _Was James Potter right? Am I a…witch? She thought to herself.  She could barely breathe.  She couldn't seem to decide how she was feeling. Nervous, happy, excited, confused.  Emotions rushed over Lily like waves but she couldn't do anything but stand there.  She needed someone to talk to.  _Chloe.___ Chloe's my best friend, Lily thought__. She'll listen to me and help me understand this. _

Lily grabbed the letter and walked down the block to Chloe's house, clutching the letter.  She anxiously rang her friend's doorbell and waited, feeling as if she would explode with angst any second.

"Hey Lils," Chloe answered the door, seeing the look on her friend's face.  "What is it?" Lily seemed to be at a loss for words, but Chloe then noticed the opened Hogwarts letter in her hand.  "Come inside," she said quietly, opening the door to let Lily in.

"I can't believe this.  Some crazy school is sending me invitations to learn witchcraft and--" Lily was interrupted.

"I know," Chloe said calmly.  "We told you that you were a witch."

"What?  I didn't think you were serious.  I thought the guys were just being stupid." Lily couldn't believe this.  She didn't even know witches and wizards existed.  "Wait, how do you know so much about this? You're not a--"

"I am.  I'm a witch.  My mum is at least, so I'm half and half if you will.  Dad's a muggle."

"Muggle?" Lily was so confused she could barely sit still.

"Non-magic folk," Chloe explained.

"But if my parents are 'muggles' or whatever you call them, then why am I a…you know?" Lily couldn't even say it.

"It's hard to explain.  Sometimes, a person is born a witch or wizard even though their parents weren't.  Have you spoken to you parents?" Chloe asked.

"No their not home,"

"Okay I suggest that you talk to them as soon as possible.  I'm here and my mom can help you too if you need her."

"Thanks, Chloe," Lily hugged her friend tightly and walked back home, rereading the letter, Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she thought.  _I guess it sounds kind of interesting.  And almost exciting._  But Lily's stomach churned as she thought of what her family would think of her now.  _

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" Petunia shouted, popping up from her chair at the dinner table that night.

"A witch," said Lily, trying to stay calm.  The reactions she was getting from each of her family members were not what she was expecting at all.

"Petunia, dear," Lily's mother said. "Calm down.  This is a good thing.  It's kind of exciting.  We've never had a witch in the family."  She turned towards Lily with a smile.  "I always knew our Lily was special."  

"I know this might complicate things, 'Tunia, but we're a family and we've got to stick together.  We have to be there for Lily 100%, because we love her," Patrick finished. 

Petunia just sat there, moving her food around with her fork, glaring at Lily.  The hatred was pure in her eyes but Lily tried not to concentrate on that. 

"So, mum, Chloe says we can use her owl to send back the confirmation to Hogwarts, since owls are how the wizarding world mainly communicates.  And she said she could lend us some books to help me adjust to this…erm…new lifestyle."  She paused for a moment.  "Mum, dad? You're really okay with this?"

"Honey, we couldn't be more okay with it.  It's part of who you are and we love who you are.  You're our babycakes no matter what," Lily's mother said, giving her a hug.  At this, Petunia stormed out of the dining room and stomped up the stairs. 

"Give her time to get used to this, Lils," her father said soothingly.  "She'll understand.  Soon, everything will be back to normal.

But on the morning that Lily and her parents tried to get Petunia to come with them to Diagon Alley with the Walters to get Lily's supplies, all Petunia did was slam her bedroom door in their faces and mutter something about "freaks".  Normally, this would have bothered Lily, but her mind didn't have time to think too much about it, because soon enough she found herself standing in the middle of a long and crowded alley, all filled with magical and interesting things.  Lily couldn't seem to absorb it all fast enough and her curiosity and interest grew with each glance; from the fascinating people to the extraordinary objects and things for sale.  The Walters told Lily that they should head to Gringotts bank first, to exchange their muggle money for wizard knuts, sickles and galleons.  

When they reached the bank, Lily's mouth dropped open, showing her surprise to see a goblin guarding the front door.  The Evans' helped Lily set up a vault in her name with a goblin behind the counter.  The Evans' tried to remain businesslike, despite their extreme surprise to see such creatures that, in their world, are thought to be pure myth.  After leaving Lily with quite a bit of money in her vault, the Evans' met back up with the Walters' in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  There, the families purchased black school robes for the girls, along with protective gloves, winter cloaks, and black pointed hats, which were all included on the list of supplies that each Hogwarts' first year student was supposed to bring with them.  

            Next on the list were books that the students would learn from throughout the school year.  The Walters' led them to a place called Flourish & Blotts to get their textbooks.  The parents chatted outside, giving the kids some money to buy the books they needed.  Chloe's sister, Morgan, went off by herself to find her 3rd year books and Lily and Chloe looked around for a bit, exploring how many books the mesmerizing store contained.  They were searching the shelves for _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, when someone bumped hard into Lily, scattered all their books everywhere.  Lily looked up to see a greasy-haired boy with malevolent, staring eyes.  When he saw her, his eyes softened a touch, but a coldness still remained.  

            "Pardon," he mumbled.  HE picked up his books hurriedly but Lily noticed their matched the books that were on the list she held in her hand.

            "Are you a Hogwarts student too?" she asked politely.

            "Yes, it'll be my first year," the boy replied.  "And you?"

            "We're first years, too," Chloe said.

            "Ah," he adjusted his books.  "Severus Snape."

            "I'm Lily Evans and this is Chloe Walter."  Lily replied.

            "You're not purebloods, are you?" Severus asked snootily, his nose rising into the air slightly.

            "Er, well…" Lily couldn't understand exactly what he was asking.

            "No, we're not," Chloe replied shortly.  "So?"

            "Well, I suppose you two will not be sorted into the noble house of Slytherin.  My family's been in Slytherin for many generations…"

            "Which only proves there is _nothing noble or superior about Slytherin," said a voice coming from behind them.  Lily turned to see James and Sirius smiling at them.  She looked into James' eyes for a moment and then quickly looked away, feeling suddenly very shy and embarrassed. _

            "Potter.  Black.  What a _pleasant_ surprise.  Now, if you excuse me, I should be going now."  Severus quickly left and the girls were left staring awkwardly at the boys.

            "Er…thanks, guys.  He seems like such a git," Chloe said.

            "Severus Snape _is a git.  Seems to think purebloods are so much better than everyone else.  I don't get it," Sirius said.  "Though, my family thinks just like him.  But that's why they're all gits, too" Sirius smiled broadly at the girls.  _

            "So ladies, picking up you supplies?" James asked.

            "Yup.  Almost done.  Just need to get our wands next," Chloe said.  Lily smiled to herself at the word "wand".  She still couldn't believe she would get to use one.  

            "Oh, well, we haven't gotten ours yet either.  Why don't we go together?"  Sirius suggested.  

            "Sure," Chloe chirped.  Even though Chloe was being completely friendly towards the boys, Lily couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards the boys, especially James.  He had been slightly annoying the first time they met and she hadn't forgotten the stare he'd given her after she'd won the contest.  _Oh well,_ she thought.  _I suppose he's not so bad…_

They paid for their textbooks, Chloe helping Lily pay, since she wasn't used to the currency yet, and then, with their parents' permission, went to Ollivander's wand shop, which had a reputation for being owned by the best wand maker since 382 BC.

            When they entered the shop, Lily was mesmerized by the collection of thousands of wands which were stacked from the floor to the ceiling in shelves against every wall.  The shop itself was grungy but Lily could not have felt more content than how she felt right now.  

            "Well, hello...ah Mr. Potter!  How is your father doing?" a small old man entered from a back room and Lily assumed this must be Mr. Ollivander.

            "Oh, he's great, Mr. Ollivander.  He's waiting somewhere out in the alley," James answered politely.

            "Ah, yes, well, give him my best wishes," Mr.  Ollivander smiled.  "I assume you're all here to get your wands?  Yes, I still remember when young William Potter came in for his very first wand.  And look at him now, a great Auror, along with your mother.  You must be so proud."

            "Er, yes, sir," James said, getting tired of the conversation.  Luckily, Mr. Ollivander soon got to work, finding wands for each that they were meant to have.  Lily's heart pounded as she tried out a wand that Mr. Ollivander handed her, a swishy willow. When she waved it through the air, she felt a strange sensation and she knew that it was the one.  The others got and paid for their wands as well, and they walked proudly out of the shop, smiling at each other, knowing that the excitement that magic would bring them was only just beginning.


End file.
